


Just

by Karashi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just the girl all the boys want to dance with.<br/>And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just

He enumerates in his head all the reasons why what he's about to do is a very, very, _very_ bad idea.   
  
She's not of the same specie as he is, for one. She's human. Well, technically speaking, so is he. Of course he didn't start out as one and as far as learning about Earth culture went, he's managed to pass off as one of them for quite some time now. Not to mention his current predicament makes that biological point moot but it's still something to take note of.   
  
She's the former consort of Benjamin Tennyson, for two. These alien feelings and thoughts could easily be his current body replicating the reactions of his genetic originator. It's all nothing more than an excessive release of endorphin and dopamine, resulting in the dilation of his pupils and an increased heart rate whenever she was in the vicinity. Physiological reactions, that was all there is to it! Just because he finds the sensation enjoyable and sometimes consciously seeks to experience it doesn't mean anything!   
  
She's always in the company of that wretched galvanic mechamorph derivative, for three. The creature called Ship is not very receptive of him and for reasons unfathomable, she trusts the thing's judgment! He finds its call grating and annoying and he can probably create a gadget that can deactivate it, easy. But also for reasons unfathomable, she's fond of the creature and he doesn't think he can stand to see her upset. Or withstand an energy blast in case she dons the mechamorph as a powersuit if the device's effects wear off.  
  
She's his intellectual inferior (and physical superior but he pretends that doesn't matter because, because, because he's not really human, rather a galvan-stuck-as-human,) for four. How could he possibly enjoy himself in her company if they are unable to converse about the simplest of theories and technological issues? But then again, she's shown herself capable of learning and understanding. Perhaps it is simply a question of having access to the proper materials? Oh but where was he going to get his hands on them? How is he supposed to get her to study them? And w-wait, why was he worrying about that of all things?  
  
She's already found herself a replacement consort, for five. Well, he would have enumerated that if he believed the replacement was any form of threat to him. Erratum: She's trouble, for five. Though she is law-abiding, she is also entirely capable of aiding and abetting less-than-legal activities, albeit begrudgingly and usually to aid an ally. And he knows he has many plans that might endanger a number of her (or just one specific) ally, to the point she is liable to become endangered herself. And somehow, he's taken to unconsciously factoring that aspect of her in his plans.  
  
He can go on, really he can, the list is endless as are the excuses and rationalization and justifications but his genetic precursor is good at ignoring logic and simply going with their gut, so by default he is as well. And it's why he's making his presence known to her in this public venue while the replacement consort and the galvanic mechamorph are momentarily absent.  
  
"For the last time, Albedo, Ben and I are broken up and there's little to no chance of you finding us together." She tells him without batting an eye. "Whatever your plan is, it's not going to work."   
  
"I am pleased to declare Benjamin Tennyson is not my purpose for this encounter," he allows himself a smug grin. "Rather, I simply wish to converse with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am here because I would like to, as you Earthlings put it, hang out."  
  
"What's your game?" she eyes him suspiciously.  
  
Her concern is unfounded but not without cause, he's proven himself untrustworthy in his single-minded pursuit for restoration. Or revenge. Or both. It's highly likely it's both. Damn it, one more reason why this is a very, very, _very_ bad idea.  
  
"I am not engaging in any recreational activity apart from simply having a conversation with you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he stares at her, wondering how she could not know why of all the humans he would want to speak with her.  
  
"No."  
  
He grins, thinking he finally has the upper hand.   
  
Up until she muses, "Could it be you want to give being human another shot? And because of your past actions, you don't have anyone to turn to who wouldn't beat you up on sight or throw you into some kind of space prison. That would mean you view me as either a neutral party, or are insulting my intelligence in thinking I'll just go with whatever you say."  
  
Alright so perhaps he _doesn't_ have the upper hand. How could he think she was his intellectual inferior again?   
  
"And don't bother lying. You have a very obvious tell."  
  
His hand flies to his eye on instinct but he manages to catch himself in time. He lowers his hand and rests it flat on the table.   
  
"You are mostly correct in your assumption," he admits. "I am making an... attempt at enduring this body and all its failings and shortcomings. However, I've discovered that this particular form I currently inhabit is a social creature and thus requires the presence of others. You, Julie Yamamoto, cause the most acceptable reaction and I wish to partake of it with increasing frequency."  
  
"Are, are you asking me out?"  
  
"No, no, no, no!" he repeats, eyes wide, hands practically flailing in panic. "I wish to hang out! That is all! I am aware you already possess a consort and I do not wish to-"   
  
"Consort? You mean my boyfriend Hervé?"  
  
He inwardly cringes but manages a nod of assent. "Yes, I am referring to that individual. I do not wish to cause any misunderstandings," _though I myself do not understand these feelings_ "For all our conveniences."  
  
"And how is this convenient exactly?"  
  
"W-well, you can rest assured that I am not attempting to end Tennyson's life while I am with you."  
  
"I'm not Ben's babysitter. Plus, he can take care of himself. Try again."  
  
"I can aid you in your inferior knowledge about life beyond your pitiful little mudball."   
  
"I have a tennis scholarship on top of being an honor student at school. I don't need a tutor. You have one last chance."  
  
He fidgets and squirms in his seat, desperately wracking his brain for logical arguments that don't seem to be coming. In the end, he resorts to his genetic precursor's standby of simply going with their gut.   
  
He hangs his head in defeat. "I do not know how it can be of convenience to you. But if there is a way for it to be done, I would endeavor to accomplish it."   
  
He keeps his eyes trained on the table but looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. She's smiling at him when she says, "You could have just said you'd be friends with me."  
  
"But that isn't a sound argument."  
  
"It's one of the basic tenets of hanging out."  
  
"It is? I see," his brows knit in contemplation.  
  
"Also, I'm going to have to tell Hervé about it."  
  
"Ah, yes, the consort should be aware of our arrangement to prevent any unwanted hostilities."  
  
"Okay, you're going to have to stop calling my boyfriend my consort. That just sounds weird."  
  
"It does? I see," he frowns in confusion. Something about the word grates at him but he doesn't quite know why.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll learn more as you go along," she assures him while gathering her things. "Right now I should be going. I'm meeting my lab group in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Our time of hanging out is over, then?"  
  
"Yup, it's been interesting but thankfully peaceful. See you later Albedo."   
  
He mirrors her wave and watches as she leaves. When she reaches the door, he's suddenly on his feet, calling out, "Wait! Julie Yamamoto of Earth, I thank you!"  
  
She calls back, "It's just Julie," and leaves chuckling.  
  
He sits down, smiling and thinking to himself _Just Julie._

**Author's Note:**

> Although Hervé and Julie are a canon couple, I still like one-sided Allie.


End file.
